The Road Trip
by shootingstarsandjaybirds
Summary: Fran convinces the entire family to take a summer road trip, and Niles and CC are forced along with them. Set in season 4. Niles/CC.
1. Prologue

**I am undoubtedly in love with the CC/Niles relationship! I hope you guys like this, this is my first The Nanny Fic! Please review and let me know if it's worth updating!**

Prologue:

_Fran convinces the entire family to take a summer road trip, and Niles and CC are forced along with them. Set in season 4. Niles/CC._

The entire crew stood at the door of the Sheffield mansion, Niles anxiously twiddling his thumbs and constantly glancing out the sheer panes which gave way to the street.

He knew. He knew everything that went on, for one - and this in particular, he was definitely not supposed to be aware of. He would let Mr. Sheffield think he was a genius at these games, and play up the insults for CC, all the while acting like he wasn't aware of these circumstances. Ms. Babcock was coming on the road-trip with them - she was going, he was going, and neither of them were supposed to know. But he did.

Niles smirked to himself. He'd been rehearsing his favorite insults over and over in his head, not that he would ever admit it. In fact, he'd dressed up a little with tan slacks and a blue sweater, light in texture so he wouldn't boil under the summer sun.

Fran had convinced the entire crew to come on this ridiculous road trip near the end of the school year, and Max had inevitably given in to her every request. Though CC was Maxwell's idea, Niles would never admit how grateful he was for it. He'd never quite figured out what it was - attraction, yes, he was fully aware. He loved the little things, the way she styled her hair, the way she looked at him with those gorgeous eyes, the way she walked as if she was in charge of the world. But that was all he knew.

In reality, CC was a child starved of affection, and though she wasn't aware, receiving insults was a form of attention. She craved it, desired it. Sometimes she cried herself to sleep at night because Max had looked at Fran the way he used to look at Sara - the way she _needed_ him to look at her. And recently, it was becoming too often.

Niles knew this. He brainstormed some of his better insults and saved them for her rainy days when Max, Fran, and the kids all went out for the movies and left her back to work. Mr. Sheffield would lead Fran out through the door, his hand on her lower back, and CC would sit there and pretend it wasn't tearing her apart inside.

The butler usually leaned against a wall and watched her work from across the room, desperately wishing she'd demand more coffee, and he'd let his hand linger on hers as she took the cup. He'd see her try to fight back the tears, and restrain himself everyday from striking up conversations about his biggest questions about her. Most revolved around her family, her interests, her love life.

CC on the other hand, never realized why she was always asking for another cup of coffee - she knew he snuck caffeine in there somehow. In turn, it'd keep her up at night, thinking about all the ways she could've invited Niles out for a drink or struck up a conversation. She wondered if he'd ever know the way she was attracted to him, how she hid the blush when he caught her staring at him. She craved the way he ran his eyes over her every morning as if in disgust. Somehow she wished there was something more to prove for it.

Each of them knew their feelings, but lived in their own versions of reality. CC where she loved Maxwell, and Niles where he simply assumed she was above him in every way socially and therefore unattainable. Neither of them were able to step out of their bubble, simply trying to impress one another subtly with attractive appearances and witty remarks.

Hell, Niles didn't know why, but he was wearing that sweater, even though it was too warm for summer. In fact, all he knew was that her favorite color was blue. It complimented both his eyes and hers. Therefore, he made a special attempt to wear it.

"Niles," Maxwell called for the third time, hauling a large suitcase down the flight of stairs.

"Sorry, yes sir?" Niles snapped out of his haze. Only a single car had driven down the road in the last half an hour, but it was a minivan, and not quite Ms. Babcock's taste. Besides, she didn't own a car.

"Uh uh!" Fran burst into the room from the door near the office. "He is not _sir_ to you for the next month!" She called to him with a grin.

"That's right! Niles is coming as a _friend_," Grace recited from the couch as if the statement had been drilled into her head for the past few weeks.

Brighton nudged her and Maggie told them to cut it out.

Maxwell looked displeased - not because Niles wasn't working, but because he knew what this meant. He and Fran. . .alone for a month. Well, not technically alone. He'd been so afraid that he made sure not only the children were coming, but Niles as well. Heck, he threw in CC for good measure. He was ignorant as to the fact of her loneliness, and what this meant to her. Max had no idea what seeing him court Nanny Fine would do to her heart, either.

Max, being selfish in secret, failed to tell neither CC nor Niles that the other was attending. They'd be swinging by CC's penthouse in the next hour or so, loading her into the limo and taking off before Niles or her could reject and back out. They were taking the limo with the tinted windows - that way neither of them could signal for help.

As of now, he couldn't figure out why Niles kept watching the window…as if he was expecting someone?

Suddenly it clicked, but not entirely. Like the switch was halfway stalling between on and off and the light was a dim simmering color that only halfway illuminated the room. Niles must _know_ about Ms. Babcock… he probably assumed she'd be catching a Taxi. Yet, why did he look disappointed every time a car came into view then kept driving?

He couldn't actually _want_ her on this trip, could he? But he hated her, she hated him. They hated each other? He was so bloody bad at these romantic antics, it was pointless. He shot Niles a questioning look and went back to Miss Fine's comment.

"Oh, uh, yes old man. You're coming as a good friend," he let him know, unfolding a map in front of him.

Fran hurried over, not really caring what was on the map but wanting to place her hands on his arm.

Max smiled in return under his breath, something that didn't go unnoticed by Niles. Nothing went unnoticed by Niles. Up until this little predicament, at least.

Nothing bothered Niles more than not knowing something, except maybe having a piece of false information. He spoke up, searching for an answer about Ms. Babcock. "So what's the plan?" He signaled to the map, seeing if Mr. Sheffield would give him any road names or numbers at to where they'd be stopping.

Fran exchanged a knowing glance with Maxwell. _Obviously_, Niles thought. Obviously he had told _her_.

"We've been over this, Niles," Max suddenly looked exasperated. Niles hadn't realized how much information he'd been trying to leech in the past month, but the undeclared couple at the map did. They'd both been confused as to his questions over CC, but thought it was best to leave it alone at first. Now they didn't know what was going on, or what to say back for that matter.

"Sir," Niles nearly begged.

Fran shot him a look, and Niles fought back with his eyes.

"Mr. Sheffield, it's not a surprise. The kids know which states we're heading to. I just like specifics, that's all," he pulled that out of thin air, knowing that all locations were supposed to be a surprise.

"No we don't," Maggie walked up, fed up with her siblings, and joined the conversation innocently.

Niles glared at her, attempting to change the conversation in slight so that the child couldn't participate. "Are we heading north or south, because I think the traffic would be worse -"

"It doesn't matter when we get there Niles ol' man. It's the time we can spend together as a family."

Fran and him exchanged a loving glance, intertwining fingers. Niles wanted to vomit. He and Maggie caught each others' eye with the same expression on their faces.

"Alright kids. Grab your bags and pile them in the limo, we're heading off!" Max diverted the conversation successfully as they all headed down to the curb.

The limo driver Roger assisted them in one by one, started a movie in the small screen, and then revved up the engine for the long travels that awaited a very complicated family.

**Please review with suggestions, predictions, anticipation, criticism, etcetera! This was just getting the story out there and I have many tricks up my sleeve. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

***.*.***

The limo, following Niles' expectations, headed deeper into the city. It stopped at a very familiar complex, and a very familiar blonde accompanied by a bell boy, with her luggage in tow, heading out of it.

She loaded the bags into the back of the vehicle - this one had an extended trunk, and they'd all packed light - and climbed in. Ecstatic, she greeted Maxwell, until suddenly, to her dismay, she noticed the seven seats. Three kids, Nanny Fine, Maxwell. That was five. Why was there only one seat left?

It was honestly bad enough that the tramp with the brown hair had to accompany them on this trip, so now she didn't know if she'd be able to handle what life was about to throw at her. This was a business trip for crying out loud! From what she heard, Max wasn't letting Fran on about the Orlando Conference they'd be heading to, thinking the two producers would sneak away each morning as Fran herded the kids into the amusement parks of Florida, then travel back without Fran knowing.

CC would inevitably find a way to let Fran on about the dilemma. It wasn't like her to let an opportunity like _this_ pass. But, for now, the blonde would let the nasal brunette wallow in her pit of ignorance while simply assuming this trip was _her_ doing. For _pleasure_.

That's where Fran hit a nerve. Maxwell couldn't possibly be interested in her. She didn't understand him like CC did, as far as the female producer was concerned. How could those two ever be a match when Fran was so oblivious? When did Maxwell ever, _ever_, mix business with pleasure?

Suddenly, CC snapped back to reality.

In utter shock she realized who it would be before she caught his gleaming eye. Her "Hello Hello!" was cut short at the second greeting as she choked on her words.

"Maxwell!" She started.

"CC I don't want to hear it. Get in, please," Maxwell threw her an award winning smile, and she acted like she should have been melting, complying with his every demand.

She was in love with him, wasn't she?

CC, for one, had been pulling that charade for the past twenty years. But here's the twist - it was on herself. She'd tell herself over and over again in the morning and a thousand times before bed how much she loved Maxwell. Sara must have died for a reason - so that _CC_ could have her rightful claim. In _her_ mind, this was the reality.

The woman would admire him while with him and while not. She loved everything about him - the gray streak in his hair, his accent, the way he yelled at Nanny Fine…

She'd replay these memories over and over again, like the dancing colors of a teenage fantasy world.

Though the hazy illusion's veil was transparent to her, somewhere deep inside there was an ache that pleaded for the termination of all the confusion. In short, she told herself that she loved Maxwell. But did she? There was no end to the question that tugged on her pant leg like a child to his father; the father not paying any attention

Her mind told her she loved Maxwell. But what did her heart say. _Irrelevant! _She screamed inside her head. She could usually shut her heart's thoughts up with alcohol.

_Focus, CC. Remember how long you've wanted this._

Looking for the empty seat again, she realized what fate had thrown her way. The three children sat together, Max to their left, and Nanny Fine to _his_ left. Then next in line sat Niles…an empty seat…and the break where the door opened.

"Oh God," she mumbled, not wanting to stir up any arguments right away. She took a seat, ready for the insults that she craved, but received none. Secretly, she was smiling at the way their shoulders touched, and how it sent a shiver up her spine.

When two seconds had past, and the driver behind them was checking his GPS before the departure, CC couldn't take it.

"You know," she nudged Niles. "That's not the first time he's said that to me," she winked, referring to Maxwell's comment about her 'getting in'.

Niles gave her that lopsided grin that she loved and narrowed his eyes. "Sometimes you're such a hassle with _getting in_, I don't know what your problem is. The kennel is _very_ comfortable!" He patted the top of her hand, which rested on her thigh. It wasn't his best, but he tried. His first impression on this trip to her was _not_ going to be abstinence of conversation.

He loved the feeling of her soft skin, especially the soft texture of her fingers. He must have left his hand there a little too long, because Grace and Fran both shot him a strange look. Fran's look especially - a combination of confusion and sexual suggestion. He pulled it back immediately.

"Oh please," she retorted. "This coming from the man who cleans it."

"Hey now," Maxwell told them. "To get something straight - I will not have you two arguing the whole vacation. Niles is here as a friend, CC, and you should treat him like one. Same for you Niles."

_Oh, so we're friends but you can still boss me around?_ Niles thought to himself, just managing to subdue the eye roll.

"Sorry Max," CC chuckled, as her response was like a little kid's.

"Yes," Niles whispered into her ear. "Old dog, new tricks."

The sensation of his lips so near her ear sent her heart into overdrive. She panicked, swallowing hard, and hoped to God that nobody noticed.

The limo lurched forward as they headed due West into the heart of the country. Maxwell had a few tricks up his sleeve, still, and he wasn't prepared to let anyone know. Not even Niles could crack this information, though he was sure that Fran was well aware.

_What_ was she doing? She hated this poor excuse for a human being! A butler was the lowest of the low. He resided in the pit of all other lonely butlers. Except Niles in particular…well, someone must have thrown him a shovel.

So, it was evident the two could never be compatible, let alone have any sort of chemistry…_right? _Right.

One of the longer lengths of the car had Fran and Max, and the other was the door. Grace and Brighton were facing them, but completely tuned into the screen. It dipped down from the ceiling, perpendicular to the door. All the while the two blondes faced opposite the rest of the family, perching awkwardly in their seats.

As the limo picked up speed, CC failed to be prepared and her body lurched forward. Niles caught her by her arm, hoping his motion was nonchalant enough to be considered polite, laughing.

"Nice one Babs. C'mon, _I_ want to be the one that kills you," he smirked.

"If I have to spend the rest of the weekend with you I wish you'd let me fall." He pulled her back up, shaking his head as if he'd never consider hurting her. CC rolled her eyes. "Who's brilliant idea was it to bring _both_ of us?" She asked the obvious, rhetorical question.

"Oh I'm quite looking forward to it," Niles said it evil-like but smiled sincerely, catching her eye.

She blushed, and he noticed, wondering what had gotten in to her. Was she really desperate enough to take a compliment, even in disguise, from him?

*.*.*

The day went on as the highway transformed from skyscrapers into a double lane highway complete with suburban neighborhoods on each side. The land was practically flat as they traveled down the stretch of road.

The two youngest were heavily immersed in the movie while the teen had her head back on the seat, ear buds cranked up high. Fran and Max were deep in a conversation about nothing in particular, jabbering about different parts of the country they'd visited and how it was so different from his British homelands. That left the two blondes sitting awkwardly, in an enjoyable proximity.

"So Babs," Niles attempted at conversation.

It took her a minute but she realized he was talking to her. She turned her gaze from the window and analyzed his face. It looked practically sincere.

"What?" She asked skeptically, harshly. _Why did he look so attractive?_

Niles was so close to a conversation, so close to an exchange between them, to gauge if something was there or not, but he just couldn't. _She'd never consider me._

He nodded over to the couple, who were playing with each others' hands. "You're going to be catching the first flight home I assume?"

She pursed her lips and couldn't help but noticed the way he was angled towards her, the way his eyes caught glimpses of her pink lips when he thought she wasn't looking. The way he leaned in…his scent of cologne. It wasn't cheap smelling either. He'd broken out the fancy scent, hadn't he? _Why?_

"Not before you do," she told him, like she meant it.

"Oh please. I know you're dying to get a glimpse of me in my bathing suit," he laughed once. Daringly, he touched her chin in the process, running his hand over her elegant face softly. It was meant to be a sarcastic gesture…_Please don't have seen right through that. _Niles glanced at Fran - distracted. He wanted so desperately to place his lips on her jaw line, trail them up to CC's…

She saw him looking at her with hunger and couldn't help but giggle. The noise was so satisfactory to him that he had to look away. Niles shifted in his seat and put an elbow over his straining crotch. His face turned a deep red and he turned away.

"You don't compare to me," she teased, not sure why he was suddenly rejecting her like that. The thought of her in a bathing suit didn't help with his situation, and he was sure she was right.

Damn, the way this woman drove him mad.

CC glanced at her watch. They'd been driving a whole two hours, and the only noise to stray from the awkward silence was the mystery movie, blaring its light at the children's faces.

Fran's laugh shook CC and her hand flew to her heart in surprise. Niles chuckled from beside her. She'd pressed her whole back into his side as she moved. He felt the warmth through her sheer white blouse, a black tee shirt underneath. Her skirt was knee length and her curves were elegant, as always. He'd rather jump out of this moving vehicle that have to restrain himself another minute.

"What was _that_ all about?" CC poked her nose into her partner's business, obviously aiming the question at Maxwell.

Niles settled back into the seat again, relieved she was no longer focusing on him at the moment.

"Oh! Well, Mistah Sheffield was just telling me about this one time he went to Chicago, and I said I've been there two, and -"

"Why did I ask?" CC whispered in Niles' ear as her hair grazed his face. Her voice was deep and mysterious, and every time he heard it all he wanted was more.

"We're heading to Chicago?" Maggie pulled out her headphones, excitedly.

Max sighed. "Eventually. I guess I should let you all know," he began.

"Brighton, Gracie sweetie, listen," Fran was grinning ear to ear.

"We're heading south first."

"South Carolina?" Grace asked.

"Louisiana?" Maggie looked excited.

"Alabama?" Niles joined in, mimicking the kids, which got a smirk out of CC.

"Florida!" Fran couldn't contain herself.

"Oh! Where in Florida?" Grace questioned, popping out of her seat.

What everyone failed to mention was the _why _factor. Why Florida?

"Sit down sweetheart. Well," Fran laughed with an ecstatic attitude. "You tell them," she instructed Maxwell.

"Alright," he patted her arm.

Niles wondered why he and CC didn't have that sort of light hearted physical relationship.

"We're staying in this gorgeous resort by the ocean," Max continued. "There's a view from our window. It's got a huge pool for nighttime swimming, and we can all go boating. It'll be a blast."

"Oh and Gracie!" Fran addressed the little girl, who looked semi-disappointed. "I'm taking whoever wants to go to Disney World!"

"Seriously?" Brighton chimed in.

"Well, we have a 'family of four' package. It's all they had left to offer, even with Mistah Sheffield's connections! We assumed Niles and Miss Babcock wouldn't want to join us. And your father was going to stay back… For some reason? Wait, why again?" Fran looked semi suspicious.

"Why doesn't Dad come?" Brighton frowned.

"Oh, don't get down on your father. He's just letting you kids go. And I've never been, so…"

CC's eyes widened. "No one's going to ask me how I feel about this?" She looked scared beyond her wildest dreams. "You're just going to leave me with butler boy?"

Maxwell glared at her, with that _don't you dare mention the business meeting_ look she'd grown accustomed to lately.

"What about me?" CC begged again, when he said nothing. "Maxwell," she whined, "I thought this 'vacation' was meant for us to spend time together!"

Max was too caught up in Fran's eyes to notice CC's plead.

"You and me Babcock," Niles winked.

She looked repulsed. "Max!" She tried at his attention again, but with no success.

Somehow, she forced herself to be disappointed after Maxwell paid her no attention. But it was strange. It was _forced_. She didn't know why she no longer felt this sadness.

"CC?" Grace asked innocently from across the limo. Fran and Max were suddenly interested in what she had to say. The kids never talked to CC. "Why do you want to spend time with Daddy and not Niles?"

Her brain kicked in. The question she'd been mentally preparing herself for. CC opened her mouth to speak but no words were coming out. _Because I love Maxwell, _not_ Niles… Right?_

Grace looked so innocent with her little teddy bear drawn up to her chest, that CC couldn't muster up an evil remark back at the small, awkward situation making devil. It was low, even for her.

Finally, CC clarified her reality of the truth. "I don't really know Niles," she gave the child a forced smile.

"But I thought that you and Niles were together? Because Doctor Parker says that a couple with psychological differences tend to be attracted to one another when posed in an instance of physical intimacy." The small being spoke words far beyond her knowledge.

Niles and CC exchanged a small moment of awkward eye contact and blushed in turn.

Fran stepped in. "Gracie, Niles and CC are just friends. Just like Daddy and CC are. It's just that CC and Daddy know each other a little better, does that make sense?" Fran made sure to leave out her and Mr. Sheffield as an example. Because she didn't want it to be one.

"I guess so."

"Grace, you're so stupid. Niles and CC hate each other," Brighton argued.

"Then why are they sitting by each other? And they were talking to each other and-"

The conversation began to be between just the two kids. CC and Niles began to blush at every correct remark from Grace. They pretended not to notice and looked in opposite directions, but it was evident the truth of their statements. Fran and Max tuned out first chance they got.

"Ey!" The driver yelled through the one sided glass.

"Yes?" Max replied.

"You guys wanna stop fo' dinner? I'm starvin'!"

Fran laughed. "Sure! Pick a place!"

"I know just the one!" He called back, swerving the limo off the interstate and into an entirely new territory.

*.*.*

**Apologies for a bit of a slow moving plot and these short chapters. The plot really needed to be set up, though it'll kick in soon. I'd love to hear suggestions and motivation to write more! Please let me know what you think, it's highly appreciated!**


End file.
